


The cute little bear

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Home, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: Kyungsoo woke up on the sound of loud sobs and found a cute bear hybrid, curled in his backyard, who he didn't hesitate to take care of and love beyond limits.TW #13: Hybrid!teenage bear jongin is knocked out and abandoned by his last owners and ksoo is woken up by someone crying outside of his window
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 28
Kudos: 177
Collections: Kaisoo OLAO Chapter Two





	The cute little bear

**Author's Note:**

> I stated it in the tags. There is an age gap of eight years in the story. also thank you mod for beta reading this.

Hearing the sniffs and sobs was perhaps what made Kyungsoo's dream a bit weird. It was happy, wasn't it? At some point, he woke up as the sobs were a bit louder than his own thoughts, and sat up. 

"Great," he growled as he realized he slept on his couch again, making his already hurt back suffer in a greater pain. He stretched when he heard the sobs, breaking the chain of thoughts he had. He frowned heading toward his open window and peeked to see brown fluffy hair and curled limbs. Someone was sitting there in the rain, under his window.

He frowned and picked his coat to walk out, worried. He picked an umbrella then slowly made his way to the body on the side of his house. The body froze in place as two eyes looked at him in pure terror. "Hey," Kyungsoo offered a soft smile, "I am not going to hurt you, but don't you have a place to be?"

The man or kid said nothing and Kyungsoo dared squat down in front of him, waiting. The man was hiccuping and gasping air from much crying, but said nothing and Kyungsoo felt his legs freezing in the cold. "Alright, it is pretty late and raining so you can stay in my house until tomorrow, okay?" Kyungsoo stood offering his hand and the man looked at it in total fear, "Isn't it better than waiting in the rain? Come on, I promise you I won't hurt you." 

The hand that extended out to him shocked him, it was bigger than what he was expecting. The curled body ended up to be a hybrid, considering his ears were a bit higher up than normal, round and fluffy brown. He was also a head taller than Kyungsoo which annoyed Kyungsoo internally. He said nothing as he led the hybrid in. 

Noticing the hybrid had no shoes, he sighed, "You can wash your feet in the toilet," The hybrid looked at him, a worried look on his face, and Kyungsoo smiled, "Go on, I will make you soup."

The hybrid washed his feet with cold water, much to Kyungsoo's dismay, and picked a rag Kyungsoo set on the bathroom door to wipe the floor after the shower in order to wipe the feet marks he left behind. Kyungsoo noticed how the hybrid hurriedly did that and stood by the front door, waiting and still sniffing. He wasn't sobbing so Kyungsoo guessed it was a good sign. 

He set the soup down in the table, "I don't have hybrid food but I know you will like it," the hybrid looked down in what Kyungsoo could read as shame, "Come eat."

The hybrid approached Kyungsoo and bowed, "Thank you." Kyungsoo flinched at the deep tone, shocked at most, but the hybrid didn't seem to notice. He sat down and drank his soup in pure silence.

Kyungsoo sat in front of him and observed the hybrid who looked incredibly serious, mature even, and sighed, "You ran away from a hybrid shelter?" He asked that only when the hybrid was almost done with his soup.

The soup was set down as fresh tears hit the hybrid's cheeks, "My owner kicked me out. He said I was no longer cute and no longer beautiful." The hybrid's voice was shaking and Kyungsoo could sense the pain he was going through, "He got a new pet and kicked me out." The hybrid was about to sob but Kyungsoo stood and he froze in terror.

"This is why I was against having you guys as pets," Kyungsoo sounded pissed, "You are not pets, you are not made to be abused like this but to live normally like any human," Kyungsoo looked at the hybrid who was holding his mouth, afraid to make a sound. "You didn't go to school, right?" The hybrid nodded, "The inhumanity in some humans shock me sometimes." 

Kyungsoo sighed, the hybrid was sniffing harder and he was fully sobbing even if he didn't allow himself to make a sound. "I got a room, you can stay here until you find a new home," Kyungsoo offered, "I am not against hybrids, I am against using them as pets. Okay? I don't hate having you and I find you super cute too."

The hybrid nodded and picked the soup bowl but Kyungsoo held it, "Go to the couch and sob as hard as you want," Kyungsoo assured, "Sobbing it out will make you move on faster." The hybrid looked at the couch and back to Kyungsoo who nodded. He almost flew there, burying his face in a pillow and almost screaming his sobs. Kyungsoo could only wash the dishes and clean the kitchen. He went to the guest room, cleaned, aired it, and gave the hybrid few extra pillows. 

When he joined the Hybrid, he was not sobbing. He seemed more tired than before. "The bed is ready." The hybrid nodded but didn't move. "My name is Kyungsoo, by the way," Kyungsoo awkwardly chuckled, "I didn't introduce myself." He laughed awkwardly.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo looked at the lifeless hybrid, "That was my name before master took me in. My name was Jongin."

Kyungsoo offered his hand again and smiled brighter, to cheer up the hybrid, "Nice to meet you!" Jongin gave a small smile as he held the hand back, "Come! I made your bed. "Kyungsoo kept the hand and led The hybrid to the bed, "I gave you extra pillows to cuddle with, my hybrid friends always ask for it."

"Hybrid friends?" Jongin looked at him, expressionlessly and Kyungsoo sat by his side.

"Some hybrids, if not many, asked for freedom and now are a normal part of the community," Kyungsoo explained, "It doesn't mean humans were happy about that, they still look at hybrids as an inferior species." Jongin nodded, looking away. "I am a teacher in a hybrid highschool. I can talk to my director tomorrow and see if you can join the school."

"I don't know how to write or read." Jongin spoke quite sadly unnoticing the slapped look on Kyungsoo's face. "Taking me to school now will be a waste."

"Quite the opposite!" Kyungsoo was indigned, "You will go to school and learn, maybe if you learn, you will realize that you need no one to take care of you." Jongin looked at him, shocked. "You can own yourself, Jongin."

"My own master?" Jongin frowned, "How can I own something I hate?" He curled on himself, "I am a bear hybrid, I wasn't supposed to be this big, this lanky, this stupid!"

Kyungsoo was shocked at the sudden outburst and he didn't push. "Sleep now," he said after a while, "We will work on it later."

Jongin nodded; obedient by nature or due to a training, Kyungsoo couldn't tell.

The next morning was eventful, as soon as Kyungsoo was up, Jongin forced himself out of bed despite how sleepy he was. Kyungsoo didn't push, as he instructed Jongin things to do when he would be at work.

He returned only to find that Jongin didn't do anything but sleep. He wondered if Jongin didn't cry when he was alone until he slept. He made the hybrid food and shook him awake. Jongin opened his eyes, tired looking and Kyungsoo felt bad. "I made you food," Jongin sat up, confused, and looked around before he started sobbing. "Hey, what is it? I am here now." Kyungsoo pulled him to a hug and Jongin held on him.

"I couldn't control my animalistic side, I am so sorry," Jongin sounded so guilty it did hurt Kyungsoo. "please don't kick me out, please. I won't hibernate again."

"Hibernate?" Kyungsoo looked at the tall _bear_ hybrid and gasped, "Oh my god! I am so sorry, I didn't know!" Jongin was confused again but tears still run down his cheeks, "You can sleep back after the meal, wait here." Jongin didn't budge and Kyungsoo returned with a fish soup, rice and anchovies, "I thought you would love seafood."

"You are mad at me?" Kyungsoo paused and looked at the terrified looking bear hybrid, "Don't you think I am useless, sleeping all day?"

Kyungsoo chuckled, "I prefer that than how worried I was that you will go without telling me." Kyungsoo patted his head, "Eat and go back to sleep, okay? I don't mind."

Jongin ate but not without shedding tears and Kyungsoo didn't push. Jongin slept and that is all that matters. He made calls to his hybrid friends, asking them if they knew any bear hybrid. "They are usually rare, mostly because the bear in them can not condition itself to his human condition," Junmyun, a rabbit hybrid and the cofounder of a hybrid help center, informed. "Letting him sleep can be both good and bad for him, Kyungsoo, so I say you should hand him over to the center."

"I can't," Kyungsoo frowned at the idea. "He was abandoned not even a few days ago and God knows how hurt he is. I will manage his hibernation. I will force him to walk around the house once a day, okay?"

Junmyun sighed, "Okay, you are probably right," Kyungsoo smiled. "His mental stability is above everything. I suggest you to call a hybrid to introduce him to our new laws and freedoms."

"I will. Some were happy I adopted a hybrid, they will definitely come," Junmyun chuckled.

"The pet mentality," Junmyeon was born and raised to be a pet but his personality and mind went against it. He refused to be obedient and got his freedom, living with his ex master and current boyfriend, at the age of nineteen. "It will be good for him, Kyungsoo, if you tell him that you contacted his previous shelter for an adoption."

"Yeah, maybe." Kyungsoo looked at the closed bedroom and sighed, "I got to go." He approached the bedroom and got in to find Jongin curled on himself, sad looking, and he smiled adding a cover. "Sleep well."

He woke Jongin in the early hours of the morning, "I know the bear in you want to hibernate but the human in you need to maintain a proper, healthy lifestyle. So, you and I will walk to the bakery and return. Okay?" Jongin pouted, sleepily. "Can you do that for me?"

It was enough to push Jongin out of bed and Kyungsoo made sure to hold him all the way. The bakery had a cat hybrid as the cashier, someone Kyungsoo adored. "Soo! I am happy to see you this morning." The two hybrids looked at each other and the cat smiled, "He is your new pet? The bear hybrid you told me?"

"He is not my pet, he is my friend, Minseok hyung. I don't believe in pets," Kyungsoo frowned, holding into Jongin's hand, "But yeah, he is the hybrid I am adopting. The papers aren't signed yet but yeah," Minseok clapped happily.

"Good news!" Minseok was definitely happy and Kyungsoo just chuckled as he left Jongin there to fetch some bread and cakes, "He is such a loving human, you know?" Jongin looked from Kyungsoo to the hybrid. "He helped me a lot when we first met and I am sure you will be happy with him."

"Until he gets tired of me." It came out before Jongin could control it and Kyungsoo heard that. He said nothing for a while until Jongin was done with food and tucked into bed.

Kyungsoo leaned over to kiss his head and Jongin tensed. "I would never get tired of you, my friend. " Jongin could only look at the man. "Sleep well, I am off to work."

That is how they spent their winter and Jongin was less and less sleepy as Spring came. "Now that you no longer hibernate, I chose few programs for you to watch. They teach you how to read and write." Jongin was surprised that Kyungsoo handed him kid writing books and some empty notebooks "You should promise me to practice on this. Okay?" 

Jongin nodded and Kyungsoo ruffled his hair. He had nothing else to do anyway. He barely moved a dust from the house, not that Kyungsoo's house was dusty but he was that much inactive due to winter. Kyungsoo was glad Jongin had something else to focus on because he had concerns.

Firstly, Jongin didn't smile. He didn't neither awake or asleep and Kyungsoo worried. Does that mean Jongin is unhappy with him?

Secondly, every hybrid friend he had wanted to meet the rare specimen. They never met a bear hybrid and wanted to see him but Kyungsok worried. Will Jongin be overwhelmed?

Lastly, it will be a mating season and Jongin didn't seem to be affected by it or looking forward to it. How can Kyungsoo help?

Kyungsoo had no idea of what to do. He also had no idea that some friends of his had plans of their own until knocks on the door made Jongin jump out of his spot and hide. Kyungsoo opened it to the three beagles, Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol, who got in while hugging Kyungsoo tight. "We missed you! You didn't call us in weeks!" Baekhyun exaggerated but Kyungsoo didn't mind because his worries were materialized. "Oh my! Look guys! He is so cute!" 

Baekhyun had tackled Jongin and hugged him, rubbing his cheek on Jongin's who gave Kyungsoo pleading eyes. Thankfully, Jongdae interfered, "Hyung, you are hurting him!" Jongdae rarely used hyung with Baekhyun so it was a cue that Jongdae was upset and Jongin was soon free.

"I am sorry, but Kyungsoo didn't let us come see you and I wanted to so so much," Baekhyun explained eagerly. 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as he pulled Jongin behind him, "Seeing how you terrorized my Jongin, my worries were justified." Baekhyun pouted."Now sit down and bond without touching."

Chanyeol pouted, "But I wanted to hug the bear, why Baek can and I can't?" Kyungsoo gave him a look and he opened his arms, "Can I have a hug?" Chanyeol waited and Jongin hesitantly but surely hugged the beagle back. Chanyeol lifted him, happily, "So adorable! Nini is so adorable."

"Nini?" Jongin sounded confused, "Who is nini?"

Chanyeol chuckled, "You, silly." He made Jongin sit down and receive a hug from Jongdae who was calmer. They discussed and they were kind enough to promise Jongin that they will include him in their daily walks.

"We live like three houses far so it is in our way," Baekhyun reassured, "The park we go to is a meeting point for all hybrids of the neighborhood and let me tell you, everybody wanted to meet you but Kyungsoo said you were hibernating and that he will kill us if we wake you up."

It made Jongin look at Kyungsoo who supervised the whole thing only to smile. Kyungsoo remained stoned because that was the cutest smile he ever saw. Thankfully, the beagles took Jongin's attention from Kyungsoo's surprised one. 

He had to move so he went to make lunch, making extra for the guests and the hybrids were happy. The lunch was animated and Kyungsoo could only look at Jongin who chuckled, laughed and smiled through the discussion. 

Kyungsoo didn't realize he was happy until he looked at Jongin holding hands with Chanyeol, following the two shorter hybrids to the park for an after lunch walk. He started shedding tears, his heart burning in happiness because Jongin was happy. 

Jongin was indeed happy. The three beagles were kind and funny but more than that, they were loving. He felt welcomed and it warmed his heart even if he worried that Kyungsoo would get mad at him if he remained in the park for too long. 

He returned finding Kyungsoo working on his papers, grading them, when the human looked up and smiled warmly, "You had fun?" Jongin nodded, smiling. "You should smile more, nini."

The nickname made him feel shivers run through his spin but he ignored it, nodding as he made his way to his books. He was practicing writing until dinner and soon joined Kyungsoo at the table. "Mating season is starting soon," Kyungsoo looked at him in shock. "I know you don't want to help me through it, I am fine on my own, but I want you to know that...I may do things that are out of my control so please forgive me."

"It is okay," Kyungsoo smiled reassuringly, "If you want, I can call Baekhyun to help you through it, he knows how to help."

Jongin shook his head, "I am fine. It is not the first mating season I will spend alone."

"What?" Jongin froze and noticed the shock in Kyungsoo's face. "Didn't your last master help you? At least tend your basic needs?"

"He forced me to act normal," Jongin looked at his lap. "He kept saying that he had no time for such nonsense."

"Well, I do have time for you," Kyungsoo angrily spoke, "I will help you, Jongin, okay?"

Jongin was surprised but said nothing as a smile crept in his face. "I am eighteen." Kyungsoo looked up, "You never asked me how old I am, I am eighteen."

Kyungsoo cursed under his breath and sighed, "We will figure it out." He had to figure it out. 

However, the mating season wasn't as bad as Kyungsoo expected. He didn't have to face a heat like with wolves or urges like dogs. No, Jongin was, yes, eager for touches, but he was content with hugs. Whenever he felt he needed human touch, he would approach Kyungsoo and give him a kicked puppy look. "Give me a hug, Soo." 

Kyungsoo would usually pull him until Jongin is fully rested on his back and keep stirring on his pot, telling Jongin about his day, but sometimes, Kyungsoo would hold Jongin and hug him as tight as he can and Jongin would sigh so happily it gave him shivers.

That's how the mating season went for Jongin, aside from humping the pillow in his sleep, every night. The pillow covers Jongin asked for was in a huge number and Kyungsoo didn't push as it was nothing compared to the fears he had.

Chanyeol was first to show up once Jongin had control over his body, and he spent most time outside, since it was too hot in the house. Kyungsoo joined them, sitting on a shadowed area and watch Jongin play. "Did he grow taller?" Kyungsoo nearly fell off his seat and glared at his friend Yixing, a wolf hybrid and one of the tenants of the park, "Sorry. How are you doing?"

"I am doing fine," Kyungsoo looked back to his hybrid and sighed, "I think he did. He is taller than before."

"That is a good sign," Jongin approached them to greet Yixing and returned to play. "He is happier than before mating season." That wasn't expected. Jongin was happier? "He is even glowing."

He was. Kyungsoo was happy to finally notice that. He was also happy that Jongin learned enough in the span of three months to start reading stories, starting with kids book.

He was happy Jongin was productive around the house, even if he was clumsy. He was happy Jongin was acting like a normal person.

They returned home and Kyungsoo made dinner as Jongin read the story out loud, expecting Kyungsoo to correct him anytime. "Dinner is ready." Kyungsoo did set the table and Jongin joined him with a paper, "What is that?"

"I wrote it and lost it but found it again," Kyungsoo opened the letter to see Jongin's words. Messy alphabets made nearly no sense to him until he realized what he was reading.

_Thank you for taking me in and accepting me the way I am._

Kyungsoo was full of tears and folded the paper he held close to his eyes, "This is the sweetest thing someone ever wrote to me." Jongin brightened up and smiled with glee, "I will frame it and hang it on my room." He said as he put it aside. 

Jongin was so happy about that. He was so happy that it could be felt in the air. Kyungsoo realized he would love to see Jongin like that forever.

It was soon the winter season and Jongin hibernated again but Kyungsoo made sure to do one more thing than supervise his hibernation. He planned for Jongin and his birthday because surprisingly, they were one day apart.

He called everyone, knowing that they would plan to celebrate his birthday, and announced that this year and perhaps from that year on, he will celebrate his birthday with Jongin. They decided the 13th of january was a good day to celebrate both Jongin and Kyungsoo's birthdays. So, when they came with cakes, gifts and food, they were so gleefully happy about it.

Kyungsoo approached Jongin and shook him awake, "Nini, I need to show you something." Jongin opened his eyes and noticed Kyungsoo in an outing attire, "It is important, please wake up."

Jongin sat up in a rush, "What? Where are you going? What happened?"

Kyungsoo hated to see him scared so he smiled, "Come out of this room and you will get it," he handed Jongin a shirt and made sure he was decent before holding his hand. They made it out of the room only for Jongin to jump back screaming. 

"SURPRISE!" They scared the hell out of Jongin but gave him no time to recover as they chanted, with Kyungsoo, the happy birthday song, bringing the big cake that had both their names on it. Jongin was literally sobbing as he saw it coming. 

He soon realized Kyungsoo's name was on it. "Kyungsoo and Jongin happy birthday," Jongin read loud, which made Kyungsoo proud, "It is your birthday too?"

"We have a day between our birthdays so I suggested we mix them and we celebrate our birthdays," Kyungsoo tightened his hold on Jongin's hand, "together." 

Jongin was happy and waited until Kyungsoo start blowing the candles in front of 27 before blowing the 19 candles. The cake was soon out of the way when cream plates were slammed into their faces and Jongin squeaked much to their amusement while Kyungsoo glared at his friends. Few napkins and a shirt after, Kyungsoo joined the party, noticing that Jongin didn't bother to change. In fact, he had picked some cream from his face to put on Chanyeol and Baekhyun's face, Jongdae dodging it quickly as he made his way to Sehun, a gray wolf who glared at Jongin. 

Sehun and Jongdae were best friends so Kyungsoo expected Sehun's attempt to protect his friend’s face to fail but Jongin gave him a kicked puppy look and Sehun picked the cream himself, spreading it on his own cheek before putting some on a chuckling Jongdae. Jongin's delightful laugh was a sound he was ready to hear forever. He smiled approaching Jongin, cleaning him as he blabbered about something Kyungsoo had a hard time catching.

He didn't notice how happy he was until Jongin gave him a hug, "I have no gift," Jongin mumbled in his ear, "so a hug..."

"Jongin," Kyungsoo's voice was full of emotions, Jongin could definitely tell, "your happiness is the best gift you could ever give me."

Jongin leaned back, smiling, "Well, good thing I love you and that makes me happier everyday," Kyungsoo froze but soon smiled kindly.

"I love you too," he meant it in ways he didn't realize he did until he laid in bed alone. How could he not? Jongin was a good soul despite his flaws. He brought life to his empty home and Kyungsoo couldn’t help it really.

He loved that little bear with all his heart.

  
  
  
  



End file.
